1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to doll and accessory components therefore, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved toy clothes rack apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the securement and storage of doll clothing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Doll accessories of various types are utilized in the prior art to accommodate the hobby of the use of dolls, wherein various components in this regard are provided and are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,155 to Lewis setting forth a toy shaving set for dolls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,207 to Henderson, et al. sets forth an exercise toy for dolls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,153 to Erickson, et al. sets forth doll clothing and the like.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved toy clothes rack apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.